The Four Seasons
by Alec-is-super-hot-999
Summary: Bella and her sisters control the seasons, but what happens when Bella falls in love with Edward, a guard for Spring. Can the face all evil and stick together in the end? Rated M for language.
1. Preface

Hello I know I am writing a story already but I am trying to get better so yeah….

Disclaimer:

Bella:"Say it!

Me:" No, I won't!"

Bella:"Just say it."

Me:"Fine, I do not own twilight, but I do own. Mhmm mhmm!"

Bella:" Well let's get started."

I am Bella Marie Ray; I am the controller of Winter. My sisters control Summer, Spring, and Fall. Kyra controls Summer, Alice controls Spring, Rose controls Fall. I was a very powerful person in the supernatural world I always thought everything would be perfect, that was until I met him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ok so that was just the preface I hope that was at least interesting in some way and that you guys will like the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I have been getting only good feedback so I decided to update.

Disclaimer:

Bella:"Say it!

Me:" No, I won't!"

Bella:"Just say it."

Me:"Fine, I do not own twilight, but I do own. Mhmm mhmm!"

Bella:" Well let's get started."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Whyyyyyy."

"Hush up sister."

My sister Rose always thought that in Winter she didn't have to work. Even though she knew she was wrong. She was the lazy one of the family. Alice was the hyper one, Kyra was the angry one, and I was the shy one. I controlled Winter, Rose controlled Fall, Alice controlled Spring, and Kyra controlled Summer. We were very powerful in our world. In our world there were angels, pixies, fairies and elementals, we are the elementals. On earth there were many other supernaturals, but we are the most powerful.

"Come on, can't we take a break."

"No Rose we have to finish this."

"Fine, you and your stupid season are so much work." She grumbled. "Heyy, why isn't Emmett here?"

"Because you would use him as an excuse not to work."

Emmett was my deputy. He and Rose were in love, so whenever he was here Rose had an excuse not to work. So today I decided to leave him at the castle with all the other deputies. Rose now had to work.

"Fuck you sister, if only you weren't as smart."

"Oh stop your whining and get over it."

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?"

"Ali, Finally you get here, You know you could have been here earlier."

"I know I was just having too much fun watching you two fight."

"Ha ha, now help me so I can never do any work ever again."

Rose and Alice are exact opposites. Alice has a ton of energy, while rose has none. Yet they were best friends. It always made may laugh a little when I thought about two opposites being best friends.

After a while of thinking about how Rose and Alice were total opposites and best friends. I noticed an amazingly hot guy behind Alice staring at me with a crooked grin. I remembered he was her deputy. Edward is his name he was really cute.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

So how did you like it? Pease review, and favorite this story even add it to your community. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey so I am sorry that I haven't updated but I promise to catch up and updated u guys on the problem.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything except my OCs all of the Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

As the deputy walked up to me I held on my face a shy look hoping the seers would be in my favor.

"Hello, I am Edward the deputy of Spring. You must be the princess of Winter, Isabella." He said as he bowed.

"Indeed I am, and not meaning to be rude but I must return to my work. Are you here to help?"

"Yes m'lady I am, your sister should also be here soon."

I knew as soon as he said it he meant Kiara, because at that moment she stomped over to us with an apologizing Jasper trailing behind. Jasper her deputy was also Alice's lover or whatever, I do not need to know about her love life.

"Shut up for a fucking second Your giving me a fucking headache and soon I'll be giving you one hell of a something to deal with." My raging sister screamed at her deputy.

"Oh please you are always mad just take a break and be like Rose for a second." Alice said 'helpfully' to Kiara.

"What's That supposed to mean?" A now unhappy Rose asked.

"That your lazzy and can't pick your ass for a second." I said already tired with her.

"Why Thank You."

"Ugh shut up so I can think!"

"Calm down Kiki." Alice said using an old nickname.

That's when hell broke out Kiara dove at Alice and Rose went for me while I went to help Ali. The poor deputies sat by with big eyes as we tried to tear each others hair out. It was not good.

After a while I broke off and summoned a blizzard to stop them which did its job. And of course they stopped and apologized to each other. Of course we started to work without complaint even Rose and Kiara the two biggest whiners in the world. I guess that blizzard knocked some temporary sense in to them, maybe.


	4. Author's Note

Okay so I need to tell u guys what happened, school started. I was piled high with homework but it's one luck weekend and I had the time.

I also need to ask you guys some questions:

1: Should I put this story or My New Life hold?

2: Do you like the story and how it's going?

So yeah I only have time for like two stories so I just really have a few ideas for Monsters Love. And once that one's done and the one of your chose I will Finish the other one, so that is my plan and I hope u forgive me. See ya.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I had some time to write sooooo, here we are.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, all of twilight and its characters are owned by Stephanie Myer.

…..

After finishing the work we had to do we all journeyed back to the castle. Everyone was talking about something, Rose and Ali were talking about clothes, Kyra and her deputy were talking about the upcoming Winter Solstice, while Edward and I were silent.

"Bells you alright?" Came the question from my sister Kyra. She might be mean yet she was the eldest and was very caring of me, the youngest.

"Yeah I'm fine just you know…" I trailed off at the end, she knew what I meant.

"Yes we all know you're as shy as hell." There's he cussing sister I loved.

"We're here!" screeched Ali.

In the front of the castle Emmet and Mikah, Rose's Deputy, were waiting.

"Hello Rose," Said Emmet putting on the charm.

"Hey Emmet," Said the slightly irritated Rose.

I stood by and watched my sister flirt with my deputy. Just a normal day I our family.

"Hey Rose," said Alice coming up behind the two.

"Yes Ali?"

"I don't need to be sick"

"Yeah and get of my little sister!" Kyra yelled as Emmet quickly took his hands off Rose.

I luckily snuck past them with Edward following close behind.

"Are they always so protective?" asked Edward.

"Just Kyra, she's the eldest." I answered politely back.

"Sooo who's the youngest?'

"Me unluckily."

"Oh, that must be bad."

Yeah but it just means I'm spoiled, not that I like it."

"You aren't alone I'm the youngest and it sucks."

"Yeah sometimes I wish I was just the middle child like Rose and Alice."

"That would be amazing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah my type of dream."

So Edward and I just bonded over the littlest thing, being the youngest of our families. I found out that his family had also been deputies for years and he was lucky to be able to become deputy. He also told me of a time he walked in on Alice and Jasper, which I had to laugh at and promise myself she would hear about it later.

I told him about how our family had been in control for centuries and how I had walked in on Kyra and Mikah many times in the past, which he laughed at and promised Mikah, would get an ear full of it. After his laughter died down he told me how he and Mikah were best friends. It was perfect and peaceful and as time went on I found myself holding his hand.

I wondered if this would go somewhere because as soon as Alice called him back I figured out I had a crush on… Edward

….

How was it, Bella and Edward finally got to talk and now Bella has a crush on Edward. Maybe their relationship is going somewhere but not in the next chapter no I've got ideas for that news. Oh and hoped you enjoyed my cliff hanger on the end!


End file.
